Arrangements for holding ring binders in the closed position have been shown in prior patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,927,113; 2,061,676; 3,098,490; and 4,202,719).
More recently, a locking mechanism as shown in U.S Pat. No. 3,884,586 has been used to prevent inadvertent opening of ring binders.